


the distortion informs jon about his cool new avatar powers

by CursedBenton (BentonLounge)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, cursed magnus archives lore, i wrote this on a plane in that half-awake state that you get while on an airplane, mentions of rib removal, mentions of sucking one's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentonLounge/pseuds/CursedBenton
Summary: jon learns valuable lore about avatars after emerging from the buried.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the distortion informs jon about his cool new avatar powers

**Author's Note:**

> ok  
> so  
> 2-hours-of-sleep brain  
> made me write this:  
> Don’t ask me how this works continuity wise.

Hello Archivist...

Michael! What do you want?!

No need to panic, Archivist... I won’t harm you... not this time at least. In fact, I’m here to congratulate you.

C-congratulate me? On what?

On removing your ribs, of course... we were all wondering when you’d fully become an avatar... I didn’t think you had it in you...

What?... What does removing my ribs have to do with becoming an avatar?

~Michael chuckles~ Oh, Archivist, isn’t it obvious? It means you can suck your own dick now!

My what? I...can what?

Suck your own dick, Archivist... all of us can, of course, in some way or another...

All the avatars. Can suck their own dick.

Their own dicks, Archivist. Try to have a little imagination. Oh, it’s quite a sight to see with some of them... a few have to get quite creative... but we all can do it... would you like to see?

I...uh...

Michael laughs again.

The laughter echoes louder as Jon starts screaming and static builds up, all silenced by the click of the tape recorder.

**Author's Note:**

> \------  
> why did i write this


End file.
